Alex Family-Alex on call
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Alex went to the other side of the reservation to take care of a very sick tiger.


Alex Family-Alex on call.

Gia, the cub & kimmy was at the grocery store. The cub were bugging Gia all day for junk food all day. Nitro want's cookies. Simba want ice-cream. Gia quiet the cubs down. Anymore out of you two, we are going straight home after the store understand? The two cubs nodded. Yes Mom. Now you two can pick out ONE treat. The cubs went to the cookies & ice-cream aisle. They held up two item's. Gia got mad. ALL RIGHT! you two in the car. NOW! The cubs put them back & put them in the car. The cubs were fighting about how they start in it. Gia got the groceries & got in the car. All right you two. After we come home, up to your rooms & think about what you did & what your going to do. After Kimmy was in her car seat, they drove home. Alex came home from work. The cubs went upstair with their heads down, What happen? asks Alex. All this time in the store, they were arguing over ice-cream & cookies. I told them they do did again, then they go in the car & wait for me & they didn't listen.

Alex went upstair & went into simba's room & saw Simba doing his homework. You Mother told me you too had a fight in the store. Can you tell me want this is about? Simba talked. I wanted ice-cream & Nitro wanted cookies & mom said we only had one treat. Hey now son your Mom is being fair besides remember that we talked about eating too mush junk food? I know Dad. sugar turns into fat. Simba, I know you love that stuff but your medically fragile because your peanut allgery & Melman saids that too much junk food you eat is hard on your allergy meds. It's important that your wight stay the same because the amount you take. Alex gave Simba a big hug. You hang in there let me talk to your brother. Alex patted his paw & left the room. After Alex talked to Nitro, Gia call him down the stairs. Alex! phone for you. Alex's head popped out. Who is it Honey. It' Stefano he said it's urgent. Alex came to the phone & talked to Stefano. Gia asks. What Wrong? It Vitaly. He a vary sick tiger. I need to go to the other side of the reservation & help out. Melman's on vacation with Gloria. May I ask who is Stefano & Vitaly? asks Gia? We met in the Afro cirus. I was their manager of all the animal's remember? that's how we met. oh right I forgot all about that. Good luck Honey.

Alex packed up his bags including the medical supplies he needs. Nitro pooped in their Room Dad are you going some where? Remember Vitaly the tiger? Oh yea. the tiger that jumped trough the tiny hoop that was on fire. Well he's very sick & I need to be there to care for him. Your Mom will be in charge & no more fighting.

The next morning Alex changed Simba tubing for his allegry meds. injection pump & went to the other side of the reservation. Alex showed up & Vitaly was in bed with Stefano at his bedside. Alex took his stethoscope out & listen to his heart & lungs & took his temperature & Blood-pressure & grabbed his arm & felt his pulse. Alex took his stethoscope off his ears slowly & talked to Stefano. Vitaly is dying. I'm afraid the Vitaly is not doing to good. He's becoming an old tiger unless I make some medicine for him I'll try my best to make he feel comfortable as possible. Stefano head hang down. Alex wrapped his arm around him to cheer him up.

Back at Home, The cubs say their sorry to Gia. They came to the table & have lunch. The cubs went outside on their bikes. They went on the hill. I'll race you down the hill said Nitro. They race down the hill. Simba fell on the sidewalk & scraped his knee. Nitro ran inside. Mom! Simba fell on the sidewalk & scraped his knee. In the kitchen, Gia got out the first Aid kit & started to cleaned his scrape. You boys should be careful on your bikes. Your Dad just brought them for you boys last week & No more hills.

On the other side of the reservation, Alex gave Vitaly a sponge bath & tucked him in. He was working on making him some medicine. Stefano was talking to Alex while he was making medicine. So, what made you become a Nurse Alice? It's Alex. Well it all started when Melman our giraffe friend he was hypochondriac & pretended he was sick all the time so I cared for him for humor so one day he was really sick & I had to nurse hime back to health so it make me realize that I'm helping other animal's in need so Malman became a Doctor & I became his helper in the animal care Hospital in our reservation. Vitaly had to go to the bathroom so Alex gave him a bedpan to use. He could not pee so Alex use a catheter in him & attach it to a bag. The medicine was done & Alex inject it in Vitaly arm. The next morning. His fur turned back to normal color. Alex took the tube out of his bladder & took his temperature. It went back to how his illness took control of his bladder muscle.

Stefano gave Vitaly a big hug & glad he was well again & thank Alex for his help. Alex went back home. Vitaly & Stefano waved goodbye.

The cubs ran out & gave Alex a big hug. Gia went out. Alex! So how's Vitaly? Oh He's doing much better & Stefano was glad that he's back on his feet. Alex went back in the house & sat on his recliner chair with a club soda & turned on the TV. Gia rubbed his shoulders. You must had a long week caring for a tiger in need. Will I'm glad to be home. Stefano was worried that he was going to lose Vitaly. He was close at death. Gia was worried. It's a good thing to came to him. Come on Honey. let's go to bed. The End


End file.
